


Beyond Love

by elric_mustang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elric_mustang/pseuds/elric_mustang
Summary: Setting:Reincarnation of both characters in their original world but in a era that science and alchemy co-exists.Both characters carried a second identity related to deity.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	Beyond Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. All credits belong to its original creator and the production crew. I only own this piece of fan-remake. 
> 
> Please give comments, every comments counts. Your words will affect the development of the story. So please feel free to comment and lets discuss the story development.

‘ Salamander is the symbol of the element Fire in alchemy …’ A tone muted in the background said. 

Sunlight lit up the room. Small particles of dust and chalk were visible under the light, revealing their trail in the air. Pulled by the force of gravity, they slowly fell to the ground. Abruptly, a hand swiped through and stirred the still air, the particles changed their path frantically. 

‘ Roy Mustang!’ An anger-filled voice rumbled. 

‘ Hum?’ The boy with black hair answered in a blase manner, hands flattened on the table, trying to feel the wave of vibrations. 

‘ What are you doing! Daydreaming in class! Detention after school! Stand outside of the classroom now!’ The old adult, who Roy supposed was his teacher, snapped. After all these lecturing, the boy finally spared his teacher a glance. 

Those dark blue eyes were usually as black as ink, like black holes, drowning people into its depths. Now with light reflecting on it, those eyes were icy blue like sapphires, enchanting as if trying to lure you in, yet supreme that warned to keep your distance.

Those stunning eyes held absolute authority. Under the pressure in those gaze, commoners could do nothing but worship his greatness, but at the same time, pray that the rage of his majesty would never be placed upon them.

Without a word, the boy stood up from his seat and left the classroom gracefully as if he was the king who dismissed himself from the session. Just that, instead of standing outside of the classroom as he was told, he went straight to the library, ignoring the roaring of rage behind him. 

Roy had never been a good student, but he was a good learner. 

Education had always been nothing but a child's play for him. 

Born as a natural leader, be it learning or life, Roy had been his own guide. He had his own sets of rules and values. He had his own life mapped out since at a young age. Education was the last thing he had to care about, especially the words coming out of that old bald dying man. 

No one can order him around. _No one_.

Well, except one. 

With both hands gripped on both handles and a bit of force, the door swung open smoothly. The smell of pages and Sun swirled Roy's senses. 

Without any hesitation, he made a beeline for _**his**_ favourite spot in the library. As he got closer, a warm smile crept its way on his face. 

' Ed…' 

' What brings you here this time?'

They both spoke at the same time.

The figure who was being referred as Ed was now sitting in rays of light by the window seal surrounded by piles of books that formed a half circle. 

Back leaning against the shelf, one leg flat on the floor, the other leg half folded as the support of the book, Ed was sitting in a relaxed state with one hand on his stomach and the other holding the book against his thigh. 

Molten gold hair glowed under the sunlight, turning it into a paler shades of gold. It was loosely spread around his shoulder like strings of silk weaved around him, trying to cover his holiness away from this world, but to no avail. Circles of silvery halos were crowned on his head by the light. Divine and sacred. Amber eyes, ever burning like the Sacred Fire of Vesta, always full of life and passion, were now directed at Roy, sending him shivers down the spine. Under those gaze, Roy felt his soul was being exposed, yet instead of fear, he was peaceful and warm.

' Ed…' Roy called again, with a string of noticeable longing and carefulness clung to his voice. He slowly approached the figure that filled his heart and soul. 

' This time of the week… it must be that old man again is it. That incapable alchemy teacher should be fired a million years ago.' After a short pause, Ed added, 'Which means you are getting a detention today.' Ed finished off with a sigh. 

Without a word, Roy walked into the circle of books and took a seat next to his beloved Ed, shoulder to shoulder, and grabbed a book from the piles of books randomly and started reading. Apparently, he did not want this topic to go on, so Ed took the sign and continued reading. After seconds of silence, Roy broke the ice with a sudden sigh of resignation and placed the book back to the pile, he held Ed's free hand and gently intertwined their fingers together. 

' Bad dreams last night?' Another page flipped. 

' Ed… my Sun, you know. You always know.' 

Every time when they were in private, they would call each other by their nicknames. 

To them, nicknames such as honey and darling were too mundane and prevalent that almost sounded fake. Those words have already lost their meaning, purpose and uniqueness. 

Nicknames were not a mere noun that referred to other persons. They meant more. They were a vow. They held a promise. They represented the bond. The sincerity in those words should be recognised and shall not be outputted easily without being conscious to the responsibility behind. 

Reading the weariness and fear in the tone, Ed finally closed the book and focused all his attention to his other half. Giving a squeeze to the other hand, Ed wiggled his fingers of his occupied hand, trying to soothe the uneasiness of the black haired boy. 

' Time has changed, my other half. Things are different. I am here now, with you.' A kiss was placed on the forehead of the dark haired boy. 

Even though those words were the truth, why did the both of them still feel worried?

Yet, the reassurance in the words had calmed them both. 

' Let's go, Roy. Let's skip class and get some fresh air.' Ed said, as he got up from the floor while pulling Roy to him for a hug. 

The smell of mint from the golden hair, clean and refreshing, with no trace of the iron scent of blood or smoke; In his arms, a fully intact body, warm and alive. Roy finally found some peace in the acknowledgement that Ed was alive and well with him as he tightened his arms around his Sun. 

Answering the need of his moon, Ed hugged back with the same amount of force silently. 

Rays of sunlight shone on the pair. Golden hair glittered, black hair gleamed. Both of the same kind, but totally different at the same time. They were the exact opposites. Like the Sun and Moon, they were bound to be the greatest; Yet, like opposite poles, they were bound to be attracted to each other. No conflict. No competition. Both were equally capable. Both had their divine duties. Both were each other's support. Two of the same soul.

Minutes had passed, Roy was the first to break away. When he relaxed his arms and took a step back, Ed tightened his arms around his waist, pulling him back for a kiss. It was just a gentle touch on the lip. No lust involved, there were only pure love and confort. 

Just as Roy wanted to respond and deepen the kiss, Ed broke away with a smug smirk on his face and --

' Too bad someone is getting a detention today~~! I think Mom's making her signature dish-- The sweet sweet apple pie which someone loves~~! Too bad someone will not get any this time ~~! The lovey apple pie all to myself, ummmm, my, my mouth is watering already.’ With hands gathering the golden silk to tie into a ponytail.

Poof! All the sacredness and love in a second ago were all gone. 

Judging from his expression management and acting skills, Roy had no doubt that Ed would get an Oscar in no time.

But who were we talking about in here! It was Roy, the master of manipulation, that we were on about! Therefore--

' Edward Elric!!! If you dare to lay a finger on that pie without me, I will make sure that you will not live to see tomorrow's morning!!!' 

A shout pierced through the silence of the empty library. So full of energy. Just like how a teenager should be. 

The shout signalled the start of the chase. The thudding sound induced by the chase echoed throughout the hallway, two silhouettes flashed past the windows of each classroom, attracting attention from teachers and students. 

Both of them can hear a faint warning or shouts from time to time, but they were too busy chasing/ escaping to care about that. 

They had left the building, the entrance of the school was in sight. Adrenaline pumped in their blood, they could hear the pumping sound of their heart.

10 meters… 5 meters … 3 meters… 1 m…

A blue light flashed on the earth underneath the school gate. 

A word poped through the boys' mind: 

ALCHEMY!!!!!!!!!

Instinctively, Edward clapped his hand together and Roy shouted 'No!!!' And launched himself at Edward’s direction. His shout had shocked Edward and gained his senses. At the last moment, Edward retracted the activation energy needed to perform the transmutation in mind and stopped the transmutation. 

In the next moment, a wall of earth was in front of them. The hands that Edward held out to do transmutation were now acting as shock relievers, supporting the weight of 2 teenagers, preventing them both from hitting the wall hard in the face. But apparently, those muscles were not strong enough to support two people. And the result of this tragic fact, Edward was squashed between the wall and Roy. Fortunately, his hands were placed on where his face was going to crash, so he didn't need a plastic surgery too soon. 

Though his face was safe, the rest of his body didn't share that luck. Ignoring the possible concession and open wounds, he felt like he might have broken a rib or two. 

' Ed? Edward?! Edward Elric!!!' 

A worried cry from Roy shook through the ear drums of our poor Edward, adding on to his headache. 

_Just why the hell am I always the only one who gets hurt and injured. Why me?! Why?! Why!!!!!!!_

That was the last thought before Edward faded into a painless world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I am a newbie in writing stories, please feel free to comment on any logical mistakes or bad English. I need your comments to improve, so either good or bad, just comment. I will work harder in writing.
> 
> Just a big fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and this couple. Just like all of you. 
> 
> If you like my story and want to have a chat with me, you can email me: elrica.stangric@gmail.com.  
> ( I will set up other platforms if everything goes well)


End file.
